


sick

by TokyoTiger91



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Medical, Needles, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTiger91/pseuds/TokyoTiger91
Summary: you're sick and the master helps
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	sick

You were sicker than you originally thought. At first it was the typical, a bit of a fever, sniffles, etc. but now you were burning up and you barely had any energy, you couldn’t do anything except go to the bathroom and get food. Your throat hurt and you felt too nauseous to really eat so you’ve mostly just been having things like crackers, toast, and soup. You were so tired after that, you had to go back to sleep. 

You wanted the master so bad, you just wanted him to cuddle you. But you knew he wouldn’t do that, you kept him away as much as possible. You didn’t even want to THINK of what he’d say or do if he knew you were sick. He was always talking about how inferior humans were, how stupid they were, how they got so easily sick and hurt. You answered his texts and kept the phone conversations to a minimum making excuses like you had to get back to work. Your biggest fear right now was him finding out how sick you were and abandoning you, that he’d find you a burden. You loved him but you knew well enough that the man didn’t have patience and didn’t hold your species in high regard.

You forgot to refill your water bottle but you were too tired to get back up, you’d do it after you woke up to go to the bathroom. You looked at the clock, eyes straining trying to focus. It’s been enough time where you could take something for your fever and headache. You sighed when you looked at the empathy water bottle but you looked at the last of your soup. You put the pills in your mouth and forced the last mouthful of cold soup down.

You laid all the way down and snuggled into your soft pillows, you were so tired that you started falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. You didn’t know if it was just you missing the master, you being tired, or a mixture of both but you could have SWORN you heard his tardis. But you knew it probably wasn’t him, he’s too busy to check on you and you didn’t want him to know you were sick anyway.

He was getting worried. Every time he texted you, you gave the bare minimum repy, same for when he called, and you kept giving that excuse of needing to go back to work. He thought you were just in a mood but it’s been a little over a week and you were getting worse, you haven’t answered any of his texts or calls that day. He has a multitude of enemies and people that want to hurt and kill him by any means necessary. He didn’t want to bother you and let you ride out whatever you were going through but your silence was terrifying him, he had to pop in and see if you were ok.

You weren’t answering him when he called you but your place looked like someone was here recently. There were cups and bowls in the sink and your pets food bowl was filled. Maybe you WERE at work? maybe you got a job recently. He jumped a little when your cat rubbed up against his leg. He bent down to scratch it behind the ears. “You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?.” The little thing immediately started going up stairs, looking back to make sure he was following.

It stopped at your bedroom door and started scratching. He opened the door to see you in bed and his hearts immediately melted. He’s never seen you so sick before, why wouldn’t you tell him, he could have helped and you would have been better by now. But now it was too late, there were medicines you should have been taking the first day you weren’t feeling well, now you’d have to ride it out. 

He knelt in front of your bed and gently brushed the hair away from your face, he could immediately feel how hot you were just from that brief touch. “Oh dear, why didn’t you tell me.”

He hesitated a bit before picking you up, he was trying to be careful as to not wake you. He was cautiously walking down the stairs to his tardis when you started squirming a little. “Master?” You mumbled before burying your face in his chest. “missed my master so much.” 

He looked at your sleepy face and he could feel his hearts skip a beat. You were so cute and sweet, and the way you said his name was the most precious thing he’s ever heard in all his lives. He still couldn’t believe that a human loved and trusted him. “It’s ok love, master’s here.”

He gently laid you down on a bed in the medbay. He wanted you to be in a soft comfy bed but he needed to look at everything first so he’d know what to give you. And then he felt something rub against his leg again, of course it was the cat. He didn’t hate animals by any means he just didn’t want them on the tardis. Besides messing things up they could get lost and hurt. And he’d know how devastated you’d be if something happened to your cat (and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he’d also be upset)

He gently picked it up and was going to take it out of the ship when he passed by a decent sized room with a clear glass door filled with cat things. He opened the door and plopped it down. “Never thought you’d be ok with a cat.” The tardis gave a sad beep and he touched the console. “It’ll be ok, she’s just sick, i know you’re quite fond of her as well.”

You slowly opened your eyes and…..you weren’t in your room?. It was the master’s ta- oh god, that wasn’t a dream. You THOUGHT you dreamt of him coming to visit you but it clearly wasn’t seeing as you were very obviously now in the tardis medbay. Your heart dropped, there’s no way he’d let you stay with him. After you got better he’d send you back to earth, he’d never-

“Good, you’re awake. I did some basic tests and most things are fine but you’re a bit dehydrated that’s why you’re on the drip.” You looked and realized you were on an iv. You were groggy but you didn’t know how you didn’t realize that. “Sorry I had to use a needle like earth but it’s the best way to help a human. Your blood test was fine at least!” You watched him running around the medbay with papers and a little iphone looking thingy in his hands. He started putting different pills and things on a metal tray. He put down the tray and started organizing everything while flicking through papers.

“There’s something I could have given you the first day to stop this but you didn’t tell me so i’ve made a schedule of what you should take and when so you’ll hopefully not be too uncomfortable. I wanted you in a nice soft bed so you could sleep better but i had to do a checkup first but after your drip is done you should be well enough that you don’t need to stay in the medbay.”

Your heart felt like it was being squeezed and you could feel tears threatening to spill out as you listened to him speak. 

He stopped his fussing and looked at you. “What’s wrong, love?, is something hurting?” He gently put his hand on your cheek to get you to face him. “Is it something i’ve done?”

Your heart shattered at the suggestion that you were upset because of him and your tears started freely falling. “NO, no, i-i-it’s not you, it’s m-me. I’m not strong enough.”

He barely understood the last part of what you said, you were sobbing so hard and shaking. “Shhhh, it’s alright dear, it’s ok, i’m here.” he held you until you calmed down a bit

He didn’t exactly know what you were on about, you were probably too exhausted to think properly. 

He gingerly took the needle out and bandaged you up. “But you won’t be here forever. You’ll put me back on earth and leave.”

“What makes you think that?!”

You tried to control yourself as you could feel the tears starting up again. “It’s obvious isn't it obvious?, i’m a weak human after i’m better you’ll leave me on earth. I’m a hindrance and a burden”

He was shocked to hear your confession. He gently picked you up and began to carry you to his room. “Where did you get that idea?”

You scoffed a bit. “Stop pretending like you don’t know”

“Humor me love.” You knew this was the last time you’d probably see him so you let yourself the small indulgence of snuggling against him.

You looked down at your hands and at the passing walls, you knew if you looked at him you wouldn’t be able to hold it together and you’ve embarrassed yourself enough for one day. “Humans get sick and hurt so easily. I know you don’t like us because of that and i never wanted you to see me as just another human. I never wanted you to have a reason to leave. I know you’ll have to leave eventually and i just didn’t want it to be because i reminded you of my humanity”

“Oh angle, how in the universe could i ever let you think that.” His voice was shaking like he was about to cry himself but you kept your eyes down.

“You mean so much more to me than anything has in a LONG time.” He carried you through the door and put you down gently on the bed. Your eyes widened as you quickly realized that it was HIS room. You’ve seen it a few times, mostly by accident when the tardis was messing with you. 

His room was almost black, the only real light coming from candles and light from the hall. The furniture was a very dark, almost black wood. The four poster bed was massive and had deep purple velvet drapes. The posters had intricate, detailed carvings, swirls, animals, things in his native language. The sheets were black and probably made from the softest material in the universe. It was surprisingly clean, not that you thought he’d leave his room a wreck but it was almost completely spotless, though that was probably just because he never slept.

You’ve probably only been on his bed for a few seconds and you were already struggling to not fall asleep and you weren’t even laying down yet. 

He was kicking himself in the head, OF COURSE you thought you’d be included when he insulted humans, why didn’t he realize it sooner?. 

He knelt next to you and held your hand. “I need you to know that I promise I never wanted you to feel that way.” He looked like he wanted to say something else but he stood up to walk away. “You need to rest, i’ll talk to you about it when you wake up.”

You grabbed his hand as hard as you could, which wasn’t very hard given how weak and tired you were. “Don’t go.”

He turned around and chuckled. “You need rest love.”

“Stay, please”

He looked at you with your big hopeful eyes, so cute and sweet he couldn’t say no. You smiled as he took off his shoes, jacket, and vest before untying the curtains and pulling them around the bed. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. You quickly laid down and snuggled against him and he gathered you in his arms, gently running his fingers through your hair. “Love you master.”

His hearts fluttered. “And I love you more than you could ever imagine.”


End file.
